We lost it all nothing lasts forever
by KristenX
Summary: this is a sequel to operation DM . its my first story and i need LOTS of help so if u have a spare minute please read and review........and i would like to dedicate it to bandloser, if u didnt write the origional i wouldnt be able to finish it....
1. prologue

Hi everyone, this is a sequel to Operation DM by band loser and its my first story and I will need a LOT of help so please read and review and be honest….thanks again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even some of the plot as this is a sequel to someone else's story as they invited anyone to finish.

General introduction

Okay so Draco and Hermione shared some romance and due to the war and jealousy Ginny died, Ron was murdered by Draco and Draco was sent to Azkaban for ten years. Hermione woke from a coma a year after the war had finished. Harry and Hermione marry, Katie bell and George marry, Neville and Luna marry and had a son named Ronald and Lucinda married a French man.

Prologue

Draco was sitting in his small dirty, dark cell in Azkaban. He could feel the happiness being sucked out of him, the only thing keeping him sane was the thought of Hermione. Rethinking his life he remembered the song played by a muggle band he and Hermione listened right before they fought in the war.

Instantly he thought it was written about him.

_Hey __dad look at me, think back and talk to me did I grow up according to plan?_ No he thought. He did not grow up according to Lucius' plan but for that he was grateful.

_And do you think i'm wasting my time doing thing I wanted to but it hurts when you disapproved all along_lucuis always disapproved of anything Draco did unless it concerned the dark arts.

_And now I tried hard to make it I just want to make you proud._ Draco remembered the days where he would have done just about anything to make his father proud. How spineless, he thought but people like his father shouldn't be allowed to have children. He was just glad he woke up to reality before he did something he couldn't take back... 'But you did' he thought

_I'm never going to be good enough for you .cant pretend that i'm all right and you can't change me_ he wasn't going to pretend he was ok; he was locked up in Azkaban for merlins sake! He was far from ok but he couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if he had better parents...

_We lost it all nothing last for ever i'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back i'm sorry I can't be perfect._

He knew he screwed up his chances with Hermione, royally. He murdered her best friend! She was probably planning his demise as he thought, not that he blamed her

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside did u know u used to be my hero. _He thought back to when he was about three and fell out of a window at the manor and Lucius caught him before he hit the floor. Lucius was his hero and he never thought Lucius would end up like he did.

_All the days u spent with me now seem so far away and it feels like you don't care anymore._ No, scratch that Draco thought, his father DOSNT care.

_And now I tried hard to make it I just want to make you proud.__ Im never going to be good enough for you. Can't stand another fight._

Draco caught himself wishing that he could have been raise by normal wizards, not the blood maniacs that constantly fought 24/7

_Nothings alright. And now we lost it all nothing lasts forever i'm sorry I can't be perfect. And it just too late and we can't go back i'm sorry I can't be perfect. _He thought back to Hermione, he wanted to be with her forever, she was the love of his life and he planned to propose to her after the war. But he screwed that one up for himself.

_Nothings gonna change the words you said. And nothings gonna make this right again. Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard to talk to you but you don't understand_. He knew his father would never understand love; after all he had never experienced it. But Draco didn't care; he was going to marry Hermione. Whether his father liked it or not.

_Cuz we lost it all i'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back i'm sorry I can't be perfect, we lost it all i'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back i'm sorry I can't be perfect_

He had lost it all, he realised, he lost Hermione, his only chance at love and the family they would have had, he lost his own family and most of his friends…..what did he have to live for? He thought

Today's the day, Hermione thought staring at her reflection nervously; she was wearing a light pink V neck halter dress with a three meter train at the back and a split at the front that reached her mid thigh. His hair was graciously piled on top of her head and secured with a silver tiara with pink stones and had a veil attached which was also a light shade of pink. She had themed her wedding pink and white, and so the brides maids were dressed in white dresses that ended just above the knee and had a light pink sash that matched Hermione's dress and their bouquets were pink roses and Hermione's was pink and white roses.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Mrs Weasly poked her head in "its time, Hermione dear. You look absolutely beautiful." Mrs Weasly then left to take her place as Hermione's maid of honnor. Hermione took her place after the brides maids. The music started and Mrs Weasly gave fleur and bills little 3 year old girl a gentle push so she wouldn't miss her cue. After Isabelle was halfway down the isle, Luna started walking followed by fleur, pansy who Hermione had grown close to after the war when pansy saved her life, then Molly, her maid of honour. Hermione watched her slowly retreating back and then it was her cue. She started slowly walking down the isle, she rounded the corner and saw Harry who was wearing a white suit with a pink tie as were his best men, Arthur, George, Bill and Charlie but Charlie met her just before the church pews and took her arm, walking her down the isle as her parents were murdered by death eaters, at the end of the isle Charlie gave her to Harry and took his place beside bill.

She was now standing in front of Harry, who took her hand and the minister spoke; dearly beloved we are all gathered her to witness the marriage of Hermione Jayne Granger and Harry James Potter, do you Harry James Potter take Hermione Jayne Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do" he replied, smiling at his soon to be wife.

"And do you Hermione Jayne Granger Take Harry James potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do" she declared smiling back.

"By the power vested in me by the ministry of magic I declare you husband and wife"

Everyone cheered loudly as Harry and Hermione walked back down the isle together and George, Charlie and bill started wolf whistling and was quickly told to shut up by Mrs Weasly.

Everyone threw confetti as the newly weds descended the stairs of the church and made the way to the cars to go to the reception.

Everyone had dinner, made speeches and brought up embarrassing memories before the bride and groom shared the first dance followed by everyone partying hard into the morning.


	2. Chapter one

**Im rewriting most of this story as my first attempt was pitiful as I had just been diagnosed with thyroid disease , so now im rewriting and hopefully it will be better than my fist attempt . please review it only takes five minutes and I have not received many reviews and the only constructive one was from bandloser who I thank and I will be rewriting the plot as flaws have been pointed out**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed but I certainly need more**

**KristenX**

Chapter one

It had only been six months and Harry and Hermione's marriage were already in shambles. Harry had sunk into a depression so strong he had no will left. He had lost his fight. Hermione suffered because of this as their relationship was strained. She was always worried about him and when she voiced her concerns he would snap at her , yelling at her to mind her own business. Hermione knew marriage wasn't supposed to be like this, they were supposed to be happy together and yet they were not.

Hermione was growing tired of their relationship, she was sick of his bad moods although they wernt the worst of it. Many times Harry would come home late and drunk , and would yell at her as soon as he walked through the door at an atrociously late hour. Hermione didn't feel appreciated let alone loved and wanted. She had been debating for the past month whether or not to stay with Harry until tonight. Tonights the night that Hermione finally snaps .

Harry was supposed to be home from work at six o clock, it was eight thirty and he was not. Hermione had already had a bad day and was in no mood to worry about him so instead she was angry . she could feel the last six months worth of repressed emotions finally coming to the surface. So when Harry finally stumbled through the front door depressed and drunk Hermione had finally had enough.

She was sitting on the couch in the dark, Harry thought he had gotten away with it and that perhaps she had gone to bed early until…

"where on earth have you been at this late hour?" Hermione almost yelled at him, infuriated.

":where I have been is none of you business" Harry repleid coldly , pushing past Hermione but she grabbed his wrist and yanked him back

"I think its time we had a talk" she screamed at him totally fuming that he had the nerve to tell her it was none of her business , she was after all his wife!

"no you don't decide when we talk!" and he raised the firewhisky bottle in his hand and hit her across her face with it so hard the bottle shattered and Hermione fell to the floor, unconscious. And with that harry went to bed.

When Hermione finally woke up at 2 am, head spinning and her face stinging, the nights events slowly came flooding back and she cried for the first time in six months wondering what she had done to deserve this .

It was the last straw for Hermione she silently packed her things and wrote harry a note which read.

_Harry_

_Tonight was the final straw, I will not be abused in my own home . you have done nothing but mope around and get wasted every night since we were married and I want a divorce, I did not know the day we got married that my life would end up like this or I would have said I do NOT. I don't want to be with you anymore so I am leaving for good, don't bother to try and change my mind_

_I never want to see you again, I'll owl you the divorce papers in the morning_

_Hermione. _

And with a final glance at the hell hole she had been living in for the past six months she apperated away , hoping she would find a better life than this one.


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter three****…. **

**I know it's a bit different….okay well a lot different but bear with me …hopefully its much better than my other pitiful excuse for a fic…anywayz please read and review ….I really need those reviews**.

**Thanks **

**KristenX**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the war was over Hermione, Katie and Lucinda had become best of friends. Some even said they were the new golden trio as Ronald died and harry was in such a bad way he may have well have died , they were the only people who kept Hermione sane throughout her and Harry's marriage.

Hermione owled them before she had decided to leave Harry for good to ask if she could live with them for a while as they had a four bedroom flat above Lucinda's new Dress shop. Of course they couldn't be more happy for Hermione to live with them, after all the had been trying to convince her to leave him.

Katie and Lucinda were shocked when they opened the door to see Hermione, her face cut and bleeding and a large bump from where the bottle struck. By this time Hermione had no tears left to cry, she just smiled sadly as Lucinda ushered her into the flat to get Hermione cleaned up.

Lucinda ordered Hermione to take a shower and was talking to katie meanwhile over a cup of tea. Lucinda clearly read katie's body language, she could tell that katie was disappointed at something but she wasn't sure what until katie dashed to the bathroom and was sick. Suddenly Lucinda realised katie was pregnant, she had been sick every morning for the past three weeks. When Katie returned Lucinda was clearing the table .

"I suppose its not a good time to tell Hermione george and I are going to have a baby, huh?" katie asked , but it was more of a rhetorical question.

"definantly not , you know how Hermione desperately wants children , it would not help her situation right now" Lucinda replied finally realising why katie was disappointed, she wanted to tell Hermione.

When Hermione finished her shower Lucinda healed her cuts and bruises and Hermione looked as good as new but she sure didn't feel like it, she felt so tired so Lucinda made up her bed right next to hers and across from katie's . just as Hermione was finally falling asleep she let a question slip that she had been debating for a long time.

" do you think Draco is really guilty of murder?"

oh no lucinda thought , it would not do her any good to be pining after Draco anymore after all he was a convicted criminal and Lucinda certainly didn't trust him any more and neither did katie as they had spent many weeks debating to topic after the war and didn't think katie would need to know at this point, she was very angry that they let Hermione date a murderer and Lucinda did see her point , he was unpredictable .

Lucinda decided to go baby shopping with katie after all , she would ask Hermione what she really meant about the question when they got back, she should be awake by then . Lucinda quickly wrote a note saying they were going shopping at the new plaza that had just opened, they had both decided to keep the whole baby thing from Hermione until she had a bit of time to recover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please feel free to use the review button.**


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter three****…. **

**I know it's a bit different….okay well a lot different but bear with me …hopefully its much better than my other pitiful excuse for a fic…anywayz please read and review ….I really need those reviews**.

**Thanks **

**KristenX**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the war was over Hermione, Katie and Lucinda had become best of friends. Some even said they were the new golden trio as Ronald died and harry was in such a bad way he may have well have died , they were the only people who kept Hermione sane throughout her and Harry's marriage.

Hermione owled them before she had decided to leave Harry for good to ask if she could live with them for a while as they had a four bedroom flat above Lucinda's new Dress shop. Of course they couldn't be more happy for Hermione to live with them, after all the had been trying to convince her to leave him.

Katie and Lucinda were shocked when they opened the door to see Hermione, her face cut and bleeding and a large bump from where the bottle struck. By this time Hermione had no tears left to cry, she just smiled sadly as Lucinda ushered her into the flat to get Hermione cleaned up.

Lucinda ordered Hermione to take a shower and was talking to katie meanwhile over a cup of tea. Lucinda clearly read katie's body language, she could tell that katie was disappointed at something but she wasn't sure what until katie dashed to the bathroom and was sick. Suddenly Lucinda realised katie was pregnant, she had been sick every morning for the past three weeks. When Katie returned Lucinda was clearing the table .

"I suppose its not a good time to tell Hermione george and I are going to have a baby, huh?" katie asked , but it was more of a rhetorical question.

"definantly not , you know how Hermione desperately wants children , it would not help her situation right now" Lucinda replied finally realising why katie was disappointed, she wanted to tell Hermione.

When Hermione finished her shower Lucinda healed her cuts and bruises and Hermione looked as good as new but she sure didn't feel like it, she felt so tired so Lucinda made up her bed right next to hers and across from katie's . just as Hermione was finally falling asleep she let a question slip that she had been debating for a long time.

" do you think Draco is really guilty of murder?"

oh no lucinda thought , it would not do her any good to be pining after Draco anymore after all he was a convicted criminal and Lucinda certainly didn't trust him any more and neither did katie as they had spent many weeks debating to topic after the war and didn't think katie would need to know at this point, she was very angry that they let Hermione date a murderer and Lucinda did see her point , he was unpredictable .

Lucinda decided to go baby shopping with katie after all , she would ask Hermione what she really meant about the question when they got back, she should be awake by then . Lucinda quickly wrote a note saying they were going shopping at the new plaza that had just opened, they had both decided to keep the whole baby thing from Hermione until she had a bit of time to recover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please feel free to use the review button.**


	5. Chapter four

**Disclaimer ; I do NOT own anything except for some of the plot (not even all of it)**

**I'll keep it short this time ; please review it helps at lot …should katies baby be a boy or a girl? Please review and let me know which one .**

**Thanks **

**KristenX**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter four.

_Hermione's Dream_

_She was back on the battle field battling against deatheaters , green jets of light flying every which way . she manages to find draco and make her way over safely. Helping him fight and Ronald was fighting next to them when Draco suddenly tackled Hermione to the ground, narrowly missing the killing curse. And then her mind starts going foggy and…_

_Dream ended_

Hermione woke with a start, sweating and crying. She never wanted to remember that day again and she was almost disappointed that the Avada curse missed her because she wouldn't be going through this now.

She got up and had a shower before sending off the divorce papers which Lucinda already had for some reason to Harry to sign and send back. The note she wrote with it was plain, simple and completely devoid of emotion of any kind.

_Please sign them and owl them back to me_

_Hermione_

She made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast when she noticed the not Lucinda left her about her and katie shopping . Hermione was a little bit glad, she just wanted some alone time .

Harrys Point Of View

Harry woke the next morning with an awful headache and not remembering a thing. He got out of bed slowly and had a shower, got changed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As he puts the kettle on he notices a piece of paper on the table . his face goes white as he reads it, the recent nights events came flooding back and a tear ran down his cheek as he realised he had lost her forever.

_Harry_

_Tonight was the final straw, I will not be abused in my own home . you have done nothing but mope around and get wasted every night since we were married and I want a divorce, I did not know the day we got married that my life would end up like this or I would have said I do NOT. I don't want to be with you anymore so I am leaving for good, don't bother to try and change my mind_

_I never want to see you again, I'll owl you the divorce papers in the morning_

_Hermione. _

She never wanted to see him again, that hurt but he knew he deserved it after what had happened the previous night. He felt so ashamed he let it go so far and he felt horrible knowing the love of his life never wanted to see him ever again . his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when an owl came through the window with a letter from Hermione.

Oh no , the divorce papers . he mentally cringed at the thought but if there was one thing he will do right by hermione it will be signing the divorce papers so at least she can be happy. He opened the letter and he was right it was the papers and a simple note saying.

_Please sign them and owl them back to me_

_Hermione_

So he did. He sat down for the next half an hour and signed the papers and sent them off, with that he went back to bed and cried himself back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five

Hermione woke with a start, she had that dream again. She'd been having it for weeks and finally she remembered what had happened . she was so happy that she finally remembered something but so upset that draco was in Azkaban for something that he didn't do. Now that she remembers the whole story, she decided she would have to speak to the ministry of magic , they had to know that Malfoy was innocent.

_Hermione's Dream_

_She was back on the battle field battling against deatheaters , green jets of light flying every which way . she manages to find draco and make her way over safely. Helping him fight and Ronald was fighting next to them when Draco suddenly tackled Hermione to the ground, narrowly missing the killing curse. Hermione and draco were on the floor looking up at Ronald Weasly who wanted to make sure Hermione was okay just then Hermione and draco saw Lucius Malfoy approaching and they both tried to scramble up off the floor but before they could yell a warning Lucius sent the killing curse Ron's way and hit the target, Ronald Weasly crumpled into a heap on the floor. Fred and george Weasly also saw this scene and killed Lucius before he even had time to gloat._

_Dream ended_

Hermione made an appointment with the minister for magic first thing in the morning, she had to get draco out, she wanted to be able to see the love of her life again.

Hermione walked down the hall and knocked on the door of the ministers office. The door was answers swiftly and she was asked to take a seat and explain what she was there for.

"you see minister, during the war I was put into a year long coma and just finished recovering from the amnesia and I witnessed something during the war that sent an innocent person to Azkaban"

totally shocked, the minister motioned for Hermione to comtinue her story.

" Draco Malfoy was wrongfully convicted of the murder of Ronald Weasly ."

" please do explain, Miss Granger , why the ministry is at fault here , we have never failed before why would this case be different?"

"Because sir, Ronald attacked Malfoy first and before Malfoy could even react , lucius Malfoy killed Ronald before draco had to kill his own father"

" miss Granger, you must understand that while you story does seem fitting, one person saying something else occurred is hard to believe, you have to forgive me , my dear, but how do we know that what you are saying is ther truth?"

"you will know it's the truth because ,sir, I will let someone extract a copy of my memory that you will put in a truth pensive and you will then be able to tell if my memory is correct and you will be able to see for yourself"

"very well miss granger, I will contact the unspeakables right away and have someone sent up Right away." And with that he left Hermione in the office, alone.

A misistry worker was sent up to the office , to take a copy of hermione's memory . to put in the pensive.

Once it was in there, it sure enough glowed silver, meaning it was a true memory and the minister saw that it was , indeed, not Draco who killed Weasly, but his father.

"very well miss granger" the minister addressed her " it seems you were right and draco should be rightfully freed. I'll fill out the paper work straight away and send it off to Azkaban this morning"

"thankyou minister" Hermione stated emotionlessly but secretly glad draco would be getting out.and with that, she left the office.


End file.
